Modern day electronic systems (e.g., mobile phones, automobiles, etc.) often provide for a wide range of functionalities. Such functionalities can be achieved by integrating together a large number of separate electronic devices, which are respectively configured to perform specific functions. During operation, the separate electronic devices communicate with each other by transferring data. For example, modern day automobiles may comprise many different sensors (e.g., a digital camera able to capture digital images, a pressure sensor able to detect a pressure, etc.) that transfer data to one or more micro-processors, which that process the sensor data before further transferring the processed data to a display configured to display an image to a driver.